Star Dust
by taraind
Summary: AU / "Jangan kalian ganggu dia," / "Oh, hai, Karin-chan. Lama tak bertemu, ya?" / "Kujo...? Namanya familiar." / "Cerita kalian sok dramatis," / "Coba saja kalau kau tidak pindah ke Korea untuk selamanya, Yuuki-kun..." / Chapter 1 update!
1. Prolog

Halooo! Udah lama Tara tidak menampakan diri di fandom ini. Kangen banget! Iya, pasti ga pada kenal Tara itu siapa. Jadi bisa lihat di profilnya Tara. Kalau mau kenalan PM aja. Tenang, Tara gak judes kok. Oke, jadi silahkan baca.

Fic ini hanya sebagai pelampiasan tekanan batin Tara dan juga tekanan otak Tara di sekolah. Anda mau review atau tidak itu hak anda.

**Disclaimer: **Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo.

**Warning: **OOC (Tara yang bikin. Sifat mereka terserah Tara dong. HAHA #ditimpuk readers), AU, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), dll.

**Prolog.**

* * *

"Katanya ada seorang artis muda yang akan bersekolah di sini loh…"

"Oh, ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Hmm, Kujo Kazune!"

"Kujo Kazune? Wah… aku kan penggemar beratnya! Semoga saja dia masuk kelas ini!"

"Eh, bukankah itu adalah kakak kembarnya Kujo Kazusa kelas XI-B, ya?"

"Kok sekolahnya bisa berbeda, ya?"

"Entahlah…"

"Sudah, ah. Jangan menggosip terus. Lihat, Hikari-_sensei_ sebentar lagi datang!"

Karin yang mendengarkan perbincangan teman-temannya hanya terdiam sambil terus membaca buku Biologinya. Ia tahu kalau seorang artis yang sedang naik daun bernama Kujo Kazune itu akan pindah ke sekolah ini.

—Tapi Karin tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"_Ohayougozaimasu, sensei_!" sahut semua murid kelas XI-A tatkala seorang wanita memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ya, _ohayou_. Oh ya, kita kedatangan murid baru. Kenalkan, namanya Kujo Kazune." kata Hikari-_sensei _memperkenalkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Salam kenal." ucapnya singkat dan menatap para gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aku-mencintaimu!' yang hanya dibalasnya dengan ekspresi datar. Iris biru safirnya bertemu dengan iris zamrud Karin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

_Kenapa dengan gadis itu?_

"Nah, kau bisa duduk bersama Hanazono-_san_." ujar Hikari-_sensei _sambil menunjuk bangku yang berada di paling pojok sebelah Karin. Tak memperdulikan tatapan kecewa dan desahan kecewa para gadis lain. Kazune mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih' lalu berjalan ke arah bangku tersebut.

"Nah, salam kenal. Kujo—"

"Kazune. Panggil aku Kazune." potong Kazune dingin tak menatap Karin, melainkan buku Biologi yang baru dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas. Karin tersenyum tipis.

"Oke. Kau bisa panggil aku Karin, Kazune-_kun_…" balas Karin yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Kazune.

XXOXX

"Dunia memang indah!" ujar pemuda berambut hitam pekat sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atap sekolah dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan.

"Setiap hari kau selalu mengatakan hal itu. Indah apanya? Kamu hanya kabur dari studio, mengusili para gadis di sekolahmu, dan sekarang KAU MEMBAWA TEMANMU MEMBOLOS PELAJARAN?!" sewot pemuda yang berambut karamel dengan memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Dia duduk di sebelah Jin. Jin yang mendengarnya langsung bangun terduduk.

"Tadi aku bertemu Karin." timpalnya dengan wajah serius namun pada akhirnya ia meninju udara dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Jadi? Oi, tadi aku habis bertemu Himeka tapi aku tidak berlebihan sepertimu, kan?" ujar Michiru yang sepertinya masih sebal—

"Apa kau kesal karena aku menarikmu ke sini saat kau sedang mengobrol dengan Himeka?"

—karena temannya menyeretnya ke sini di saat dirinya sedang mengobrol dengan gadis yang disukainya.

CKLEK!

Jin dan Michi tersentak karena mendengar suara pintu atap sekolah yang dibuka. Mereka menatap takut-takut pintu atap yang sedang didorong, siapa tahu yang membukanya guru atau siapa pun itu dan mereka akan tertangkap basah membolos di jam pelajaran seperti ini.

"Loh, ada orang, ya?" ucap gadis bersurai _indigo _sepunggung sambil menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Jin menghela nafas lega.

"Aku kira siapa. Tumben kau ke sini?" tanya Jin. Michi? Jangan tanyakan dia.

Wajah manis Himeka yang cantik ditimpa sinar mentari pagi membuat Michi terpana.

"Aku malas belajar Matematika," dengan polosnya ia menjawab, "Jadi aku ke sini. Dan ternyata ada kalian," gadis penyuka serangga itu duduk di sebelah Michi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jin-_kun_, kau kenal dengan Kujo Kazune?" tanya Himeka tiba-tiba.

"Yah, kenal. Dulu pernah bermain peran di film yang sama. Kenapa?" jawab Jin.

"Tidak apa." jawab Himeka singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dapat Michi lihat rona merah tipis yang menjalar di pipi porselennya Himeka. Dan itu membuatnya… cemburu?

"Kau sepupunya Kujo, ya?" tanya Jin.

"Y-Ya…" jawab Himeka pelan. "Aku bawa makanan cukup untuk kita bertiga. Mau makan?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan makanan yang dibawanya.

XXOXX

"_Tadaima_…" ucap Karin pelan sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku tahu rumah ini sepi. Tentu saja karena Bibi sedang bekerja." gumamnya pelan sambil menatap sendu sebuah foto dirinya, orangtuanya, dan…

seorang anak laki-laki.

* * *

# To Be Continue #

* * *

Hmm, entah kenapa Tara aneh dengan penulisan Tara yang sekarang. Tidak apa deh. Ini baru prolog-nya, dan Tara lebih suka bikin prolog yang singkat. Hehe. Oke, Tara ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, silahkan tulis pendapat kalian di kolom review di bawah ini… :)


	2. Chapter 1

Balik lagi bersama Tara! Akhirnya chapter ini telah di-update dan Tara nggak males ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Ingat kan tujuan Tara bikin fanfic ini? Hehe. Yasudah, Tara gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Oh ya, makasih yang udah mau mereview chapter kemarin!

**Disclaimer: **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s), monoton, deskripsi memusingkan, dll.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Minggu pagi.

_Berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Lagipula, cuaca hari ini tidak buruk juga._

Karin yang sudah berpenampilan cantik memakai _sweater _berwarna _soft pink _dan memakai celana _jeans _berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Rambut _brunette _ikalnya ia ikat dengan gaya _ponytail_.

_Manis, bukan?_

Gadis beriris zamrud itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke jalanan. Beberapa orang yang hanya berlalu-lalang hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya—dan Karin tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyuman mereka.

_Gadis periang yang ramah, ya?_

"Hai gadis manis…" sahut seorang pria bertubuh kekar memakai pakaian serba hitam. Di belakangnya berdiri dua orang berpenampilan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan orang tersebut. Karin hanya diam tak menggubris _sapaan _dan _senyuman_ dari mereka.

Salahkan Karin yang malah memilih gang sempit yang sepi seperti ini.

"Maaf…" gumam Karin sambil memutar badan dan mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan sekelompok orang tersebut. Namun pria tersebut tak kalah cepat dari gerakan Karin—lebih cepat malah. Ia mencengkram erat lengan Karin.

"Ikut kami, yuk?" ajak salah seorang pria bertubuh kekar tersebut. Karin menelan ludahnya.

"Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru," jawab Karin sambil menunduk dan berusaha menarik tangannya—nihil, tenaga yang dimiliki pria itu jauh lebih besar dari tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Jangan kalian ganggu dia," ucap seseorang, membuatnya menjadi perhatian dari Karin dan sekelompok pria tersebut.

"Mau apa kau, anak muda?" desis salah seorang dari mereka dan maju beberapa langkah ke depan orang tersebut. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudung jaketnya, membuat Karin tak dapat melihat tampang orang tersebut.

"Awas!" jeritnya pelan tatkala orang bertubuh kekar itu melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah orang itu. Karin menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

BUK!

"?"

"Cepat lari!" seru pemuda itu sambil menarik tangan Karin dan membawanya lari. Saat Karin menoleh kebelakang, didapatkannya ketiga pria itu yang lari ke arah berlawanan.

_Cepat sekali…_

Sampailah mereka di sebuah taman.

"Kamu tidak apa?" suara bariton yang familiar di telinga Karin berbicara.

"Um, ya, tidak apa. _Arigatou_." jawab Karin. Pemuda itu berbalik dan melepaskan tudung jaketnya. _Ekspresi datarnya…_

"Kazune-_kun_?!"

XXOXX

"J-Jin-_sama_!" sahut seseorang dari belakang. Jin yang sedang berjalan di dekat jembatan Tokyo menoleh ke belakang.

"Hoi, Kazusa. Oh ya, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel -_sama_, oke?" jawab Jin setelah gadis bersurai pirang pucat seperti Kazune yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Kazusa itu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, sudah kebiasaan," balas Kazusa sambil tersenyum. Terlihat rona merah tipis di pipinya setiap kali iris biru lautnya bertemu dengan iris _onyx _milik Jin—sayang, Jin tak menyadarinya.

"_A-Ano_…" gumam Kazusa pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Jin. Jin yang mendengarnya pun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pengganti kata 'apa'.

"Tidak jadi deh. Oke, sampai besok, ya, Jin-_kun_…" ujar Kazusa sambil berlari meninggalkan Jin yang masih keheranan.

Kazusa berjalan di atas trotoar tersebut, iris safirnya menatap ke bawah, melihat kakinya yang menapaki jalanan. Jantungnya terasa berdegup begitu kencang, rona merah tipis menjalar di pipi porselennya.

Baru saja melewati taman, Kazusa mendengar dua orang yang sedang bercakap—yang salah satu suaranya sangat dikenalinya.

"Untung aku lewat, mungkin kalau tidak sudah mereka apakan kamu," kata suara bariton. _Hei…? Suaranya sangat familiar_.

"Iya, _arigatou ne_, Kazune-_kun_,"

_Kazune-kun_…? Dengan gerakan cepat, Kazusa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Didapatkannya seorang pemuda dengan ciri-ciri yang mirip dengannya, dan seorang gadis berambut _brunette _yang diikat dengan gaya _ponytail_.

"Kazune!" panggil Kazusa, yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tersebut. Kazune -yang masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya- langsung memberi isyarat pada Kazusa untuk mendekat. Dan tentu saja Kazusa berlari kecil mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Hai, Kazusa-_chan_…" sapa Karin sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia mengenali gadis itu…

"Oh, hai, Karin-_chan_. Lama tak bertemu, ya?" balas Kazusa juga membalas senyumannya Karin.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kazusa berjalan ke arah sekolahnya, Sakuragaoka High School. Di sana, berdirilah seorang gadis yang hanya diam terpaku sembari menatap gerbang sekolah tersebut. Padahal sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan murid baru akan dimulai._

"Eto_… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kazusa pelan. Dilihatnya gadis tersebut yang tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Mata hijau _emerald_-nya terlihat tak memancarkan cahaya, namun Kazusa tidak menyadarinya karena gadis tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya._

"_Aku hanya gugup, jadinya melamun, deh. Kau murid baru kelas sepuluh, bukan?" tanya Karin sambil menatap lurus mata Kazusa._

"_Ah, _souka_. Iya, aku murid baru kelas sepuluh, kau sendiri?" Kazusa balik bertanya._

"_Iya. Aku juga baru pindah ke kota ini, makanya aku gugup," Karin tersenyum. _

"_Oh, ya? Memangnya kamu berasal dari kota mana?" tanya Kazusa sambil menarik Karin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sekolah, melihat penjaga sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan memarahi mereka karena bercakap terlalu lama di depan gerbang._

"_Osaka." jawab Karin singkat. _

"_Kenapa?" tanya Kazusa. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu jauh untuk bertanya lagi, tapi apa boleh buat? Dia sudah terlanjur kepo._

_Karin tertawa kecil, "Entahlah, aku hanya bosan di Osaka. Makanya aku pindah ke sini," ujarnya. Yah, jawaban yang sederhana namun cukup tidak masuk akal._

"_Oh, ya. Aku belum tahu namamu, aku Karin. Hanazono Karin," kata Karin tiba-tiba. Benar juga, Kazusa sudah bertanya terlalu jauh namun dia belum menanyakan nama gadis di sebelahnya ini._

"_Oh, Karin-_san_. Aku Kazusa. Kujo Kazusa," jawab Kazusa._

"_Kujo…? Namanya familiar." gumam Karin. Kazusa hanya tersenyum tipis._

"_Kamu masuk kelas apa?" tanya Kazusa ingin mencari topik baru yang bukan hal pribadi._

"_Kelas X-A, kamu?" Karin balik bertanya._

"_Aku kelas X-D. Wah, coba saja aku kelas X-B, pasti kelas kita bersebelahan!" ujar Kazusa. Kelas X-D, bersebelahan dengan lab Fisika dan kelas X-C, dan di lantai dua. Sementara kelas X-B bersebelahan dengan kelas X-A dan ruang BK, dan di lantai satu. Jadi, bisa dibilang kalau kelasnya Karin dan Kazusa berjauhan._

"_Oh iya, baiklah Kazusa-_chan_, upacara penerimaan murid baru akan dimulai. Aku harus mencari barisan kelasku. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu!" ujar Karin._

"_Oke, _Jaa ne, _Karin-_chan!"

_Dan di sana, mereka berpisah…_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Cerita kalian sok dramatis," komentar Kazune setelah mendengar cerita yang baru saja dituturkan oleh Kazusa dan Karin.

"Memang begitu pada kenyataannya!" balas Kazusa mendelik tajam ke kakak kembarnya ini. Sementara Karin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, sudah sore. Sebaiknya aku pulang duluan," ujar Karin dan langsung membalikan badan, berlari meninggalkan keduanya.

"_Jaa ne, _Karin-_chan_! Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Kazusa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya!" balas Karin. Kazune hanya diam sambil menatap punggung Karin yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, hingga tak terjangkau oleh pandangannya.

XXOXX

CKLEK!

Karin menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan, kembali melihat foto anak laki-laki, temannya masa kecil.

"Coba saja kalau kau tidak pindah ke Korea untuk selamanya, Yuuki-_kun_…" gumam Karin pelan.

* * *

# To Be Continue #

* * *

Hiahaha! Dan ternyata, anak laki-laki itu adalah Yuuki! :D

Nah, minna, bagaimana dengan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Dan sekali lagi, Tara mengucapakan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mem-fave, mem-follow, dan me-review fanfic gaje Tara ini. Arigatou ne! Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
